


What're Ya In For?

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird AU I found on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	What're Ya In For?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the post on Tumblr:  
> http://poppycartinelli.tumblr.com/post/148164947500/earlgreytea68-the90swerentreal-one-time-in

“So,” The woman sitting next to Peggy finally broke the silence of the police holding cell. “What’re ya in for?” 

Peggy looked at the woman. She had curly, brunette hair, beautiful eyes, and the posture of someone rebelling against their Catholic upbringing. Peggy wasn’t the best at placing where people’s families originated from, but if she’d had five dollars, she’d bet that this woman was Italian. 

The Italians Peggy knew were almost all boisterous and hot-headed. She briefly wondered what would happen if she lied to this woman. Italians were known for their ability to sniff out bullshit. Besides, she probably wouldn’t believe the truth anyway.

“I fought several men while trying to… convince a corrupt government official to straighten his ways for the secret government agency that I work for and ended up being tossed out a window and picked up by the police.”

The woman stared at her. 

“And you?” 

The woman’s mouth opened and her eyebrows pressed down in a confused frown. She closed her mouth, and then she laughed, “That’s pretty fantastical English, but I just got caught too close to a pretty pair o’ legs.” 

Peggy tilted her head, was this woman hinting at the fact that she was gay? Peggy mulled it over, she was wearing an evening dress and donning a more defensive manner at every passing second. Peggy shrugged, 

“So you like violets then?”

The woman’s eyebrows lifted, “Not all women are privy to that kind of information English.”

“Indeed and not all women have had to infiltrate lesbian bars.” 

If Peggy thought the surprise on this woman’s face had finally plateaued, she’d thought wrong. The woman pulled back and smiled in disbelief. She looked at Peggy harder now, scanning for something that Peggy couldn’t place. Then she leaned back and smirked, pulling at her bottom lip with her teeth.

“If ya ever need to ‘infiltrate’ a violet bar again, ya should call me.” The guards could be heard walking toward their holding cell. “Good luck Miss –“

Peggy smiled and laughed, “Forward aren’t you? And Carter, Peggy Carter.”

The woman’s eyes gleamed, “Mmmh, if ya ever wanna try wearing cuffs again, tell a violet bartender ya’d like to see Angie Martinelli.” 

The guards arrived at their door. 

“Back up lesbo.” A man with greying hair pulled a key ring from his belt and unlocked the door, opening it for a man with a suit to enter.

“So, done enough time to think about what you’ve done, Agent Carter?” The man walked with a crutch and smiled with amusement down at Peggy. 

Peggy rolled her eyes and sighed, “Very funny Agent Sousa, but if the pleasantries are over, we have a lot of work to do, so if you would be so kind as to proffer a key for me-“ She lifted the cuffs and jangled them at him. 

Sousa chuckled and handed Peggy a key. Peggy removed the cuffs from her wrists and turned to see Angie staring at her. 

“You weren’t kidding were you English?” 

“No, I was not.” Peggy turned to the guard and said, “This woman can go free, she’s learned her lesson.” Peggy looked very pointedly at Sousa and he shrugged.

“If Peggy says it’s true, then it is, I suggest you let the lady go.” Sousa patted the guard on the shoulder as he limped past. 

Peggy was already at the door to the police station by the time Angie scampered up to her, “Hey, English, just what agency do ya work for? And what lesson do ya think I learned other than ta not dismiss crazy stories that pretty ladies tell me?”

Peggy stopped before the opened door of the black car waiting for her, a tall man in a very expensive suit held the door for her and greeted her with a simple nod, “I cannot answer your first question, but you should know the answer to the second one.” She swept into the car seat and the fancy man closed the door behind her. 

Angie scrambled for anything to keep their conversation going, “Hey, English, look,” She leaned on the door and spoke into the window, “I’m pretty dense with this kinda stuff, could ya help a girl out?”

Peggy side-eyed her and sighed, “Darling, the lesson is to not get caught.” The car engine purred to life and Peggy winked before the fancy man stepped on the gas pedal. 

Angie stood on the sidewalk staring after the woman who’d left her dazed, with her hand over her madly fluttering heart. 

 

Angie realized that she was way too gay for this and spent three weeks hopping lesbian bars before she caught sight of a red hat on a pair of ludicrously swaying hips that made her knees weak. She got much more than Peggy’s number that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it!!


End file.
